


Het Today, Bi Tomorrow

by some_nights



Series: Het Today, Bi Tomorrow [1]
Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_nights/pseuds/some_nights
Summary: “Ich kann das erklären”, sagte Moritz. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Gar nichts konnte er erklären. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Rechtfertigung es dafür gab, zwei Tüten MDMA-Pillen auf dem Nachttisch zu haben. Außer natürlich, man verkaufte sie.Lisa schaute ihn zweifelnd an. “Na, dann schieß mal los.”Oder: Wie Lisa mit an Bord kommt und Dan eine viel größere Rolle im Leben von Moritz bekommt als eigentlich geplant war.Knüpft direkt an das Ende von Staffel 1 an.Also available in English!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht alle tags sind für dieses Kapitel wichtig, treffen aber auf den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu. Vielleicht werden in Zukunft noch weitere dazu kommen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

“Ich kann das erklären”, sagte Moritz. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Gar nichts konnte er erklären. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Rechtfertigung es dafür gab, zwei Tüten MDMA-Pillen auf dem Nachttisch zu haben. Außer natürlich, man verkaufte sie.

Lisa schaute ihn zweifelnd an. “Na, dann schieß mal los.”

Moritz sagte nichts. Er war kurz davor zu fragen, weshalb sie überhaupt unangekündigt in seinem Zimmer war. Warum sie ihn so angelächelt hatte, als sie reinkam. Sie würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass er vom Thema ablenken wollte. Was der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber er wollte auch wissen, weshalb sie da war.

Er war immer noch dabei, sich den Kopf über eine Ausrede zu zerbrechen, als Lisa fragte: “Weißt du, was ich denke?”

Wollte er es wissen?

“Ne, wie sollte ich auch.”

“Also ich denke, dass Lenny und du einen revolutionären Onlinehandel für Videospiel-Items beim Innovationswettbewerb vorgestellt habt. Wie wir alle wissen, ist das nicht so super gelaufen. Ich denke, du hast nicht gelogen, als du meintest, das Ecstasy, das meine Eltern bei mir gefunden haben, sei deins. Ich denke, dass du mit Dan und Lenny unter einer Decke steckst und im Internet im großen Stil Drogen verkaufst mithilfe von  _ mytems _ .”

Shit.

“Das ist doch…” Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. “Ich meine. Lenny und ich? Drogendealer? Also wirklich, Lisa.”

“Dann gib mir eine bessere Erklärung, warum du zwei Beutel mit bunten Pillen neben deinem Bett hast. Und dir nicht die Mühe gemacht hast, sie zu verstecken, als die Tür aufging.”

Moritz hatte keine.

Und so erweiterte sich der Kreis der Eingeweihten.

Lenny reagierte nicht so, wie Moritz gedacht hätte. Er dachte, er würde eine Standpauke erhalten. Vielleicht auch ein “Moritz, wie kann man nur so doof sein.” Stattdessen seufzte Lenny nur und sagte: “Hoffen wir mal, dass sie dicht hält.”

Am Montag nach der Schule trafen sie sich mit Daniel im Computerraum, um ihn einzuweihen. Alle drei saßen mit dem Rücken zum 3D-Drucker Schrank. 

“Du sagst ihr nicht den wahren Grund, warum du mitmachst, okay?”, sagte Lenny.

Moritz fügte hinzu: “Falls sie fragt, sag einfach, wir haben dich mit ins Boot geholt.”

Daniel nickte bloß. Seit dem Vorfall auf dem Reiterhof (so nannte es Moritz in seinem Kopf, der Vorfall auf dem Reiterhof) war er ruhiger als vorher. Er redete mit kaum jemandem außer Moritz und Lenny und selbst mit ihnen wechselte er selten mehr als ein paar Sätze am Tag. Außerdem hatte er seine Joggingroute geändert. Er ging jetzt länger joggen, machte manchmal Pausen mitten im Nirgendwo.

War es die Schuld von Moritz, dass Daniel immer noch nichts dazu gelernt hatte in Hinblick auf seine persönlichen Daten online? Es war ja kaum so, als hätte Moritz einen Peilsender oder so bei ihm angebracht. Daniel veröffentlichte halt seine Route auf Insta. Nur logisch, dass Moritz sich die immer ansah. Daniels neues Verhaltensmuster machte ihm etwas Sorgen. Es könnte bedeuten, dass er bald unter dem Druck zusammenbrach. Und das würde die gesamte Operation gefährden. Moritz sollte mit ihm reden.

“Hey Lenny, macht’s dir was aus wenn ich mit Daniel nach Hause gehe?”, fragte Moritz. Er wollte Lenny nicht das ganze Debakel erklären, aber er wollte seinen besten Freund auch nicht einfach so hängen lassen.

Lenny zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich wollte sowieso noch was an der Konfiguration vom Drucker ändern.”

Moritz zeigte ihm zwei Daumen hoch und lief hinter Daniel her.

“Wie geht’s dir so?”, fragte er, als er ihn eingeholt hatte. Moritz war leicht außer Atem. Vielleicht sollte er anfangen, Sport zu treiben. Das konnte nicht gesund sein.

Daniel warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. “Also bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich erpresst werde und mit angesehen habe, wie sich Buba mit einer verdammten Spielzeugpistole erschossen hat, geht’s mir gut. Und dir so?”

Moritz lachte verlegen. “Also ob ich das ‘Erpressung’ nennen würde...”

“Was auch immer”, sagte Daniel und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Moritz wusste immer noch nicht, wieso sich sein Verhalten verändert hatte. Die neue Route erklärte sich von selbst. Aber warum länger? Und warum das häufige Anhalten? Er konnte Daniel noch nicht gehen lassen. Moritz konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Er war wirklich außer Form.

“Gibt’s wirklich nichts anderes?”

Daniel schaute ihn genervt an. “Du wärst garantiert die erste Person, der ich mein Herz ausschütten würde”, sagte er sarkastisch.

Moritz brauchte einen neuen Angriffsplan. Humor schien ein guter Weg zu sein.

“Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass man als Sohn von so einem Z-Promi wirklich Probleme im Leben hat.”

Bevor er sich versah, stand er nicht mehr auf dem Boden - Daniel hob ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Sie waren nun auf Augenhöhe, Daniels Atem warm auf dem Gesicht von Moritz.  _ Das bringt also Capoeira _ , dachte Moritz. 

“Du weißt nichts über mein Leben.” Daniels Konsonanten zischend und hart. Moritz schluckte. Sein Mund war staubtrocken. Er wusste natürlich, dass Daniel stark war - er hatte schließlich schon mal sein Sixpack gesehen. Bei dem vielen Sport, den Dan machte, wäre es überraschender, wenn er nicht stark wäre. Moritz hätte allerdings nicht erwarten, diese Stärke jemals zu spüren zu bekommen. Und nun war er hier, mit seinen Füßen über dem Boden baumelnd, festgehalten von Daniels Händen in seinem Pullover und er spürte Daniels Hüfte, die gegen seine drückte.

“Du denkst, du wärst so schlau-”

Schritte. Absätze auf Linoleum. Daniel hörte sie auch, er verstummte und lauschte. Dann kam Frau Krause um die Ecke. Als sie die beiden sah, blieb sie stehen und fragte: “Alles okay bei euch?”

Ihr besorgter Blick war größtenteils auf Moritz gerichtet.

Moritz und Daniel tauschten einen Blick aus. Ausnahmsweise musste Moritz seinen Kopf nicht nach oben neigen, um in die blauen Augen zu schauen.

“Also”, sagte Moritz kratzig und räusperte sich. “Also, ähm… Ja, alles super hier.”

Daniel nickte. “Ne, also wir haben nur…”

Frau Krauses Stirnrunzeln glättete sich und sie lächelte verschwörerisch. “Na, dann lasst euch mal von mir nicht weiter stören.”

Sie ging davon. Moritz und Daniel schauten ihr hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war. Beide atmeten erleichtert aus. Moritz fiel auf, dass Daniels Hüfte immer noch gegen seine gedrückt war. Sie schauten einander an. Moritz wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatten, im gleichen Rhythmus zu atmen. Dann war das warme Gewicht auf seinem Körper plötzlich weg und Daniel ließ Moritz langsam wieder runter.

“Nur weil du mich erpresst, heißt es nicht, dass du alles über mich weißt, okay?”, sagte er schließlich. Er hörte sich nicht mehr wütend an, eher erschöpft. 

Moritz nickte. Ihm war warm, unangenehm warm. Sein Mund war immer noch trocken und jetzt war ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch leicht schwindelig. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich irgendwas eingefangen.

“Gut”, sagte Daniel. Dann lachte er und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. “Sorry, ich wollte nicht handgreiflich werden.”

“Ist schon gut.” Moritz’ Stimme klang jämmerlich. Er fühlte sich jämmerlich, wie nach der fünften Achterbahnfahrt und vor einer Präsentation gleichzeitig. Verschwitzt, schwindelig und an der Grenze zur Übelkeit.

Daniel guckte ihn einmal von oben nach unten an und Moritz wurde noch wärmer. “Na gut. Dann sehen wir uns später?”

Moritz nickte. “Jup. Später.”

Als Daniel weg war, sank Moritz auf den Boden und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun denn, meine erste deutsche Fic! Und dann sind auch noch mehrere Kapitel geplant! Zwei Sätze hab ich schon vom Zweiten und noch dazu eine vage Idee, wo ich hin will. Ich werde versuchen, mindestens einmal im Monat ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Kommentare und Kudos sind da immer sehr motivierend :D
> 
> Wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut gerne auf meinem [tumblr Blog](https://writtelings.tumblr.com/) vorbei!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Daniel guckte ihn einmal von oben nach unten an und Moritz wurde noch wärmer. “Na gut. Dann sehen wir uns später?”_   
_Moritz nickte. “Jup. Später.”_
> 
> Oder: Ratet, wer zum Essen kommt!

Erst, als er zu Hause ankam, fiel Moritz auf, dass Daniel “später” gesagt hatte. Später? Sie hatten heute keine Lieferungen; der Briefkasten wurde montags nicht geleert. Vielleicht hatte er sich dasselbe eingefangen wie Moritz. Was auch immer den Schwindel und die Übelkeit ausgelöst hatte, frische Luft schien ihm Abhilfe zu schaffen. Er fühlte sich schon fast wieder normal.

"Ah, Moritz", sagte sein Vater sobald er durch die Tür kam. "Ich habe heute den Daniel aus deiner Stufe zum Abendessen eingeladen. Nur damit du bescheid weißt."

"Warum würdest du das denn machen?" 

Jens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke einfach, dass er ein netter junger Mann ist. Außerdem macht er doch jetzt sogar bei MyTems mit!" 

“Und da lädst du ihn einfach zum Essen ein? Papa, ich bin doch keine fünf mehr!”

“Er…”

In diesem Moment kam Marie in die Küche und unterbrach ihren Vater.

“Papa hast du meine Kamera gesehen?”

“Ach Marie, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst gut darauf acht geben!”

“Hab ich auch aber-”

Moritz nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Daniel kam heute also zu Abendbrot. Keine große Sache. Überhaupt keine große Sache. In der Stille seines Zimmers spürte er seinen Herzschlag bis in seine Ohren hoch.

Die Stimmung am Tisch war angespannt. Moritz und Daniel redeten so wenig wie möglich miteinander und schauten aneinander vorbei. Davon schien Jens Zimmermann allerdings nichts mitzubekommen - er erzählte Anekdoten von der Wache, fragte Moritz, Marie und Daniel nach ihren Hobbies und der Schule auf und führte im Grunde genommen die gesamte Tischunterhaltung. Deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass er sehr langsam aß. Wenn Moritz es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen sein Vater wäre am Zeit schinden. Aber wieso sollte er?

Um elf, als alle Teller leer und jeder satt war, sagte Moritzs Vater schließlich: “Ach, schaut nur wie spät es ist! Moritz, Daniel kann doch sicher heute bei dir im Zimmer schlafen, oder?”

Bevor Moritz sich eine Antwort überlegen konnte sagte Daniel: “Das ist schon in Ordnung, Herr Zimmermann, ist doch erst elf.”

“Ja aber was da alles passieren kann! Außerdem hast du doch einen recht langen Weg nach Hause.”

“Papa”, mischte sich Moritz ein, “wir sind hier in Rinseln. Was soll hier schon passieren.”

Er konnte sich echt nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als Daniel in seinem Zimmer übernachten zu lassen.

“Sag das nicht, Moritz. Wir haben hier vielleicht einen Drogenring in der Stadt! Und Drogenhandel bringt oft noch andere Verbrechen mit sich. Habt ihr das von dem Reiterhofbesitzer etwa schon vergessen?”

Okay, vielleicht war das hier doch schlimmer. Daniel schaute Moritz an und Moritz schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Wenn Daniel jetzt die Nerven verlor….

“Ich will euch echt keine Angst machen, Jungs. Aber… bitte seid vorsichtig, in Ordnung?”

“Ja, Papa.”

“In Ordnung, Herr Zimmermann.”

“Ach Daniel, wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen, du kannst mich gerne Jens nennen.”

“In Ordnung, Jens”, sagte Daniel verlegen und Moritz wusste, bald würde er ihn wieder Herr Zimmermann nennen. Und er wusste, dass er sich auf verlorenem Posten befand - egal was er sagte, Daniel würde bei ihm übernachten.

“Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich das Fenster öffne? Irgendwie ist mir warm”, sagte Moritz, nachdem sie eine Weile stumm dagelegen hatten. Daniel lag auf einer Gästematratze neben Moritzs Bett und hatte einen alten Schlafanzug an, der Jens zu klein war. Sein Atem war so laut gewesen, dass es schier unmöglich war, ihm nicht zu lauschen. Irgendwann hatte Moritz dann wieder diese merkwürdigen Hitzewallungen bekommen.

“Mach was du willst.”

Daniel hörte sich echt mürrisch an. Da er sich noch gut an den Nachmittag erinnerte, fragte Moritz lieber nicht nach. Stattdessen stand er auf, öffnete das Fenster, und legte sich wieder hin. Seine Hitzewallungen wurden nicht besser- Irgendwie dachte er wieder daran, wie Frau Krause um die Ecke gekommen war, als Dan ihn gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Er war wirklich stark. Es war sehr gut, dass es so dunkel war, denn Moritz war sich sehr sicher, dass er rot wie eine Tomate war. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war Daniel, der fragte was los war. Er drehte sich zur Wand und versuchte, seine Gedanken auf andere Pfade zu leiten.

“Dein Vater ist echt schwer in Ordnung”, sagte Dan. Moritz drehte sich überrascht um. Er konnte im Dunkeln gerade noch erkennen, dass Dan auf dem Rücken lag und an die Decke starrte. Selbst sein Profil sah gut aus. Echt unfair. Dan drehte sich um und guckte genau in Moritzs Richtung. Die Hitzewallungen waren nun stärker und irgendwie spielte sein Körper generell verrückt. So verrückt, dass er es beinahe nicht mitbekam als Daniel hinzufügte: “Im Gegensatz zu dir.”

“Hey!”

“Du kannst echt nicht nachvollziehen, warum ich nicht so wirklich ein Fan von dir bin?”

Moritz seufzte. “Ja okay. Vielleicht… vielleicht hattest du recht. Mit dem erpresst werden meine ich. Das… ist wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so korrekt von uns.”

Daniel lachte auf. “‘Wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so korrekt? Wow, Maurice. Kriegst du etwa ein Gewissen? Das wäre aber schlecht für’s Geschäft.”

Moritz hätte nicht gedacht, dass Daniel Riffert schlau genug ist, um Sarkasmus effektiv einzusetzen. Man lernt eben täglich dazu.

“Du hast uns aber auch keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sollten wir etwa einfach alles aufgeben, was wir uns so mühsam aufgebaut haben?”

Daniel drehte sich weg und Moritz fühlte sich plötzlich als hätte er zwei Packungen Toffifee auf einmal gegessen. Schwer im Magen und leicht übel. Aber er wusste auch nicht wo wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Also drehte sich auch Moritz um und versuchte, trotz des ekligen Gefühls in seinem Magen zu schlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich VOR Staffel 2 zu Ende schreiben, habe aber die Daten vertauscht :D  
Nun ja, hier ist es also. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Und ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht wieder fast ein Jahr auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsst. Falls doch, könnt ihr gerne auf [tumblr](https://writtelings.tumblr.com) vorbei schauen und ein bisschen freundlichen Druck aufbauen. Oder ihr könnt einfach Kudos und Kommentare hier lassen, das ist auch immer motivierend!
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum die Autorenbemerkung vom vorherigen Kapitel noch hier ist, sobald ich es rausfinde wird sie verschwinden ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

Als Moritz aufwachte war Daniel gerade im Bad. Er hatte grottig geschlafen und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Regentropfen fielen schwer gegen seine Fensterscheibe und Moritz seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er geplant, alleine zur Schule zu fahren - je weniger Zeit er mit dem Riffert verbringen musste, desto besser. Daraus würde jetzt allerdings wahrscheinlich nichts werden. Sein Vater würde darauf bestehen, sie zur Schule zu fahren. Aber er konnte es vermeiden, noch mehr Zeit alleine mit Daniel zu verbringen. In Sekundenschnelle warf er sich etwas über und flitzte in die Küche.

“Morgen, Mo. Sag mal, so wie das gerade runter kommt, soll ich euch da vielleicht lieber zur Schule fahren?”

“Wir sind ja nicht aus Zucker, Papa”, sagte Moritz während er sich Cornflakes in eine Schüssel schüttete. “Außerdem muss Marie ja auch zur Schule. Wir wollen dir da keine Umstände machen.”

“Also so ein großer Umweg ist das jetzt nicht.”

Jens nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und musterte Moritz, als dieser seine trockenen Cornflakes mit Wasser übergoss. Dann sagte er: “Ich hoffe, du bist nicht immer so unfreundlich dem Daniel gegenüber.”

“Was meinst du, Papa?”

Im Zweifel immer den Unwissenden spielen.

“Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass ihr beim Abendbrot gestern kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt habt? Ich dachte, ihr wärt jetzt Freunde!”

Das hatte Moritz tatsächlich geglaubt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schon sich einen Löffel seiner wässrigen Cornflakes in den Mund, um Zeit zu schinden. Daniel rettete Moritz aus seiner Not, indem er in die Küche kam. Seine Haare waren noch ganz verstrubbelt vom Abtrocknen. Als Moritz das T-Shirt sah, das er an hatte, erstarrte er. Eigentlich wollte Moritz ihm ein einfaches schwarzes Shirt rausholen. Auf diesem prankte allerdings auf der Vorderseite das Gesicht von Elon Musk in Übergröße. Lenny hatte es Moritz zum Geburtstag geschenkt, nachdem dieser zu oft von Elon Musks unglaublichem Unternehmergeist geschwärmt hatte. Zu allem Überfluss spannte sich das Shirt auch noch an Dans muskulösen Schultern. Moritz war sich bewusst, dass er Dan anstarrte. Selbst als er Moritz den Rücken zudrehte und sich zu Jens an den Tisch setzte, konnte Moritz den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Wie magisch wurden seine Augen von Dans Hosenbund angezogen, aus dem sich das Shirt nun löste und einen Streifen Haut entblößte. Moritz wurde etwas schwummerig vor den Augen. So langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um seine Gesundheit - Hitzewallungen, wiederkehrender Schwindel, Herzrasen… Vielleicht ging ihm der ganze Stress von MyDrugs an die Gesundheit. Immer noch starrte er die nackte Haut von Dans Rücken an. 

“Morgen, Daniel!”, sagte Jens und löste Moritz aus seiner Trance. “Ich habe Moritz gerade angeboten, euch heute zur Schule zu fahren wegen dem Regen. Kann ja nicht verantworten, dass ihr krank werdet.”

Ohne Moritz eines Blickes zu würdigen nahm Daniel das Angebot dankend an. Moritz war noch viel zu aufgewühlt von... was auch immer gerade passiert war, um sich darüber auch nur im entferntesten aufzuregen. 

“Ich sitze vorne!”, rief Marie und sprintete zum Auto.

Entschuldigend lächelte Jens Daniel an. “Tut mir leid, irgendwann haben wir die Regel eingeführt, dass die Person, die zuerst beim Auto ankommt, auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen darf. Hat auf jeden Fall zu weniger Streitereien zwischen den beiden geführt”, er zeigte auf Moritz und Marie. “Aber wenn du lieber vorne sitzen möchtest…”

Daniel schaute kurz zu Moritz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. “Ne, ist schon gut.”

So kam es, dass sie beide auf der Rückbank saßen, Moritzs Schulranzen wie eine Wand zwischen ihnen. Obwohl es kaum fünfzehn Grad waren, war Moritz schon wieder warm. Er spürte eine merkwürdige Enge auf seiner Brust. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich immer noch schlecht wegen gestern Abend. Aber was hatte Daniel auch erwartet? Eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass MyDrugs Moritz’ oberste Priorität war? Okay, vielleicht hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Aber Daniel hatte sie nunmal in eine unmögliche Lage gebracht! Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Moritz von vornherein vorgehabt, Dan mit reinzuziehen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er sich entscheiden müssen - entweder Daniel mit nicht ganz so sauberen Mitteln mit ins Boot holen oder alles auffliegen lassen, MyDrugs aufgeben, und vielleicht im Jugendknast landen. Niemand konnte ihn dafür verurteilen, dass er sich in dieser Situation für “Erpressung” entschieden hatte. Irgendwie war das ja alles auch ein bisschen Daniels Schuld. Hätte er sich nicht mit seinen Drogen an Lisa rangemacht, wäre Moritz nie auf die Idee gekommen, Buba alles abzukaufen. Gedanken an Buba brachten unausweichlich Bilder mit sich - Bilder, welche Moritz lieber nicht sehen wollte.

Zum Glück kamen sie gerade an Maries Schule an. Als Marie weg war, drehte sich Jens um und fragte: “Daniel, sollen wir vielleicht nochmal bei dir vorbei fahren, damit du deinen Schulranzen holen kannst?”  
“Ist schon in Ordnung”, sagte Daniel. “Ich leihe mir einfach Schreibsachen von jemandem aus.”

Moritz fing im Rückspiegel den mahnenden Blick seines Vaters auf und verstand vollkommen. Seine Schulsachen waren heute auch Dans Schulsachen. Er nickte.  
Obwohl er versuchte, über verschiedenste Sachen nachzudenken, wurde sich Moritz immer bewusster, dass er _neben_ Daniel saß. Und unüblich viel schwitzte. Daniel starrte aus dem Fenster. Bei jedem anderen hätte Moritz gedacht, er sei gedankenverloren; bei Daniel Riffert war er sich da nicht so sicher. Moritz erinnerte sich an den vorherigen Abend und das Gefühl wie zu viele Toffifee kam wieder in ihm hoch. Vielleicht sollte er nicht mehr so gemein zu Daniel sein. Er war zwar nicht der Hellste, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nichts in der Birne hatte. Nur halt nichts, das Moritz auch nur im entferntesten nützte.

“Buh”, sagte Dan und drehte sich plötzlich um. Moritz zuckte zusammen und sein Herz raste bis zum Anschlag. Dans blaue Augen schienen bis in seine Seele hinein zu schauen. Dan lachte. Natürlich war auch sein Lachen perfekt. Er war schließlich Daniel Riffert. 

“Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich tatsächlich erschreckst. Was starrst du mich denn so an? Hab ich was im Haar?”

Sehr gute Frage. Warum hatte Moritz ihn so angestarrt?

“Ne, wollte nur aus dem Fenster gucken und du warst im Weg.”

Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass Daniel ihn nicht auf das Fenster auf seiner Seite hinweisen würde.

“Aha,” sagte der nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Moritz war versucht, die Tür aufzureißen und aus dem fahrenden Auto zu springen. Daniel schaute ihn immer noch an.

“So, Jungs! Wir sind da. Eure Fahrräder holt ihr euch noch schnell aus dem Kofferraum, ja?”

“Ja, danke, Papa”, sagte Moritz und stürzte förmlich aus dem Auto. Endlich. Freiheit. Selbst der Regen machte ihm nichts aus.

Als er den Kofferraum öffnete, hörte er wie Daniel sagte: “Dankeschön, Herr Zimmermann.” Sein Tonfall war ernst, als würde es hier um mehr gehen als nur die Autofahrt. Auch die Antwort, die Jens gab, passte nicht ganz zur Situation.

“Jederzeit. Und fall irgendetwas passiert oder so… Du hast meine Nummer, ja?”

Moritz schloss den Kofferraum und beschloss, dass er nicht wissen wollte, worum es hier ging. Heute würde er keinen weiteren Gedanken an Daniel Riffert und seine dämlichen blauen Augen verschwenden. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Kapitel 4

Das klappte nur so mäßig.

“Ich dachte du wolltest zu Dan mit nach Hause, nicht andersrum”, meinte Lenny statt einer Begrüßung.

“Was?”

Lenny nickte in die Richtung von Daniel, der mit gesenktem Kopf über den Flur huschte. So lief er zur Zeit meistens durch die Schulkorridore, als wollte er sich verstecken.

“Das Shirt ist ein Unikat. Ich glaube kaum, dass Dan so ein großer Elon Musk Fanboy ist, dass er ein T-Shirt mit seinem Gesicht drauf besitzt, das ihm dann auch noch eine Größe zu klein ist.”

Moritz hasste sich dafür, dass er rot wurde.

“Er ist gestern zum Essen gekommen und weil es schon so spät war, hat er bei uns übernachtet”, sagte Moritz und versuchte krampfhaft gelassen zu klingen.

Lenny sah Moritz zweifelnd an.“Seit wann kommt denn Daniel Riffert zu dir zum Essen?” 

“Seit mein Papa ihn eingeladen hat”, erwiderte Moritz bissig. “Und jetzt lass mal, es gibt Wichtigeres zu besprechen. Alles bereit für heute Abend?”

“Klar, wir sind ja schließlich Profis.”

Gerade nochmal so davon gekommen. Für genau eine Doppelstunde blieb Moritz jede Erwähnung von Daniel Riffert erspart. Er wüsste es sehr zu schätzen, wenn ihm auch der Gedanke an ihn erspart bliebe. Leider war sein Kopf nicht so gnädig.

Weshalb hatte Daniel so ernst geklungen, als er sich bei seinem Vater bedankt hat? Wieso hatte Jens ihn zum Essen eingeladen? Hatte es etwas mit Daniels neuem Verhaltensmuster zu tun? Aber wenn sein Vater davon wusste, konnte es dann sein, dass es nichts mit MyDrugs zu tun hatte? In diesem Fall müsste sich Moritz vielleicht keine Sorgen mehr machen. Selbst wenn es Dan aus irgendeinem Grund schlecht ging hieß das nicht, dass es negative Auswirkungen auf die Firma haben würde. Allerdings war es auch im Interesse der Firma, dass es Dan gut ging. Es war Teil von seiner Aufgabe als CEO sicherzustellen, dass alles glatt lief. Und das galt doch sicher auch für seine Angestellten, selbst wenn es unfreiwillige Angestellte waren, oder? Er hatte nicht genug Informationen, um zu einem Schluss zu kommen. Er brauchte mehr Daten.

“Wusste gar nicht, dass du und Dan jetzt _so_ dicke seid”, meinte Lisa vor der zweiten Stunde. “Das ist doch dein Shirt, das er heute trägt, oder?” 

Dies war eine äußerst heikle Situation. Moritz durfte jetzt nichts falsches sagen.

“Äh. Ja.” Wieso er schon wieder rot wurde war Moritz ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm einfach nur peinlich mit Lisa über Daniel zu reden. Irgendwie hatte er dennoch das Gefühl, dass er etwas hinzufügen sollte. “Er hat gestern bei mir übernachtet.”

Lisa lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm gar nicht gefiel. Also schon, weil es ihm immer gefiel, wenn Lisa lächelte. Aber die Bedeutung hinter diesem Lächeln gefiel ihm nicht. Zum Glück war das Thema anscheinend für sie erstmal abgehakt, denn sie fragte: “Treffen wir uns heute nach der Schule für… du weißt schon was?”

Herr Grunow kam in diesem Moment rein und Moritz blieb nichts anderes übrig als schnell zu nicken. Er schickte schnell eine Nachricht in die Gruppe.

Moritz: "Lisa kommt heute zum Treffen." 

Lenny: "so viel zum thema 'sie weiß zwar bescheid aber das heißt nicht gleich sie muss mitmachen' 🙄🙄"

Daniel Riffert: "👍"

Lenny: "bei der Lieferung ist sie aber nicht dabei oder" 

“Moritz! Gib doch bitte einmal dein Handy her, das so viel interessanter ist als mein Unterricht”, sagte Herr Grunow.

Moritz seufzte. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist also Kapitel drei. An diesem Punkt muss ich endlich mal meiner besten Freundin Voss danken, ohne die es diese Geschichte nicht geben würde :D  
Sie schaut auch häufig über die Kapitel rüber, damit nicht mehr allzu viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler drinnen sind.
> 
> Wie immer freue ich mich über Kommentare und Kudos, die mir den Tag versüßen! Auch auf [tumblr](writtelings.tumblr.com) könnt ihr gerne kommen und hallo sagen.

**Author's Note:**

> Nun denn, meine erste deutsche Fic! Und dann sind auch noch mehrere Kapitel geplant! Zwei Sätze hab ich schon vom Zweiten und noch dazu eine vage Idee, wo ich hin will. Ich werde versuchen, mindestens einmal im Monat ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Kommentare und Kudos sind da immer sehr motivierend :D
> 
> Wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut gerne auf meinem [tumblr Blog](https://writtelings.tumblr.com/) vorbei!


End file.
